In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) New Radio (NR), a User Equipment (UE) is configured via higher layer (e.g., Radio Resource Control (RRC)) parameters and the Quasi Co-Location (QCL) association between a tracking reference signal (TRS) and source reference signal (RS). The QCL association may include delay, Doppler and spatial domain parameters, wherein a spatial domain parameter may indicate that the same beam may be used to transmit/receive a TRS and the source RS. Using the association information, the UE may apply the same receive beam for TRS reception as used for reception of the source RS.